<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on dreams, and demons by achanceencounter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286545">on dreams, and demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achanceencounter/pseuds/achanceencounter'>achanceencounter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mhyk au, rarepair week 2020, vague descriptions of injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achanceencounter/pseuds/achanceencounter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, as the Great Calamity descends to kiss the horizon, Eichi dreams of a demon.</p><p>//</p><p>Enstars Rarepair Week Day 1: Childhood/Dreams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Enstars Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on dreams, and demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like this is a bit different from my usual style of writing?? Probably because it took less time.</p><p>The only mhyk lore you need to know here is:<br/>- the moon is the great calamity and causes havoc<br/>- the Sage's Wizards fight the moon<br/>- wizards live very long lives, and turn to stone if they are killed<br/>- if a wizard breaks a promise, they lose their magic</p><p>I purposefully mucked up some of the lore but I detail that in the end notes, if you're interested</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Eichi dreams of the Demon, he's just seven years old. The Great Calamity has begun its annual descent towards Earth, and, fearful for their heir's health, his parents had locked him inside his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's only heard of this Great Calamity through whispers shared between servants, always hushed with a desperate sort of urgency. Eichi thinks that he must be the reason, the servants always quiet to a hush whenever he's near. Still, he listens to them speak of bad omens, disasters, and wizards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks his nurse, because his parents are absent from his life as usual, about these wizards one afternoon. It's just the innocent curiosity of a child, but the woman clams up, her skin gone white even under her makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The wizards are wicked, evil monsters,"she tells him, fervently. "You should never speak of, or with, a wizard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi nods, unconvinced but well-aware there's nothing he can say to coax more out of his nurse. She's never really liked catering to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he asks Keito about the wizards, his servant, too, tenses up and goes white. Eichi wonders if he's found leverage to tease Keito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But wizards are no monster hiding under the bed, he finds out when Keito answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The wizards use their magic to fight the Great Calamity. Their job is to protect the Earth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? The nurse said they were monsters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are, to humans," Keito says, and bites his lip. This nervousness is uncharacteristic of him. "Humans hate wizards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That question seems to strike Keito like the crack of a whip, his body trembling, erect with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I'm a wizard, Eichi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Before Keito can find a coherent answer, his words lost to a nervous stumbling, Eichi continues. "That's amazing! Can you use magic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least five different emotions dance across Keito's eyes. The only one Eichi can name is relief — it's a look they're both well-acquainted with. He seems to deflate entirely when he sighs, and answers, "I can," in a quiet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you show me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it, Eichi." Keito fixes him with the same stern glare he does whenever Eichi misbehaves, but the effect is drowned by the tremble of his lips. "If they find out I'm a wizard they'll take me away from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the look of wonder fade from his eyes, Keito takes Eichi’s hands within his own, and leans to put their foreheads together. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. And if one of the bad wizards comes to try and eat you, I'll protect you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you promise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Keito swallows heavily, and Eichi wonders if he's somehow made a mistake. Almost resigned, Keito nods, and answers, "Yes, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, after leaning up upon his toes to peer out his window at the Great Calamity, Eichi settles into bed, wondering if there will be wizards flying overhead as he sleeps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dreams, he meets a demon, with skin even paler than his own and eyes red as blood. The Demon, tall and gangly, bends down to look at him, and takes his hand with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eichi,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Demon says, his voice deep and yet inexplicably warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The Great Calamity could kill people like you, you know. But I'll protect you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eichi asks, standing up on his toes to get a better look at the Demon's face. To his surprise, he finds the face of a child just a bit older than himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Demon smiles a bit wider, and answers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Because I'm one of the Sage's Wizards."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi dreams of the Demon the fourth time when he's ten. Just like the first three years, it is the month when the wizards must battle the Great Calamity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi's a bit bigger now, and can say confidently that he understands wizards plenty more. They're strong, and immortal, both being prospects that appeal greatly to the young boy trapped inside his room, bedridden with illness. It'd be amazing to be a wizard, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keito argues otherwise. He tells Eichi of violence and prejudice, always sternly despite his own fears. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't get involved with wizards,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eichi knows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't get involved with any wizard who's not me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi never listens to him, instead he convinces Keito to let loose with him, and because Keito can never resist him, he obliges. So, from Keito's magic Eichi gets little, star-shaped sugar cubes, talking, animated toys, and, one day, a large gashing cutting across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keito bursts into tears when he sees the blood rushing down Eichi's chest, the ghastly white of his skin marred with a deep, angry red. For the first time, Eichi admits that it must not be so pleasant to be a wizard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get one of the servants," Keito begs him, using his own shirt to wipe the blood away. Without his shirt, the violent tremor of his ribs is even more evident. "Let them take me away, then I won't be able to hurt you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi refuses, of course; a bloody chest is a small price to pay for Keito's friendship. He lets Keito make a sloppy attempt at bandaging him, and pretends it doesn't hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when it's time for bed, he insists that the maids let him dress himself. A sharp, biting pain pierces through him whenever he moves his body the wrong way, but he pretends he's fine when the nurse, watching his back, asks, and settles into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dreams, the Demon greets him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What an injury,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Demon says, and Eichi looks down to see that his chest is bare. The exposed wound is long and jagged, an ugly stain across his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That must have hurt."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It didn't hurt that much,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eichi insists, puffing his chest even though it's the most painful action he can take.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Demon is clearly unconvinced, amusement pulling at the corners of his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Aren't you mad at your friend? He's the one who did this to you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course not! He didn't mean it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How can you be sure? He is a wizard, after all. They aren't exactly known for their honesty."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sure because he's Keito. It doesn't matter if he's a wizard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Demon laughs, his eyes bright with just the slightest hint of life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you hate me because I'm a wizard?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eichi answers,  without a moment of hesitation. The Demon's brows rise, just a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I hate you because you're creepy and you're always looking down on me even though we're the same age."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the laugh is a cackle, unapologetically boisterous. The Demon pats Eichi's head, almost affectionately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What an interesting boy you are, Eichi. It'd be a shame to see you go so easily."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his long, bony fingers against the wound on Eichi's chest, mutters something that Eichi can't quite catch, and then fizzles out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eichi wakes up the next morning, his chest no longer hurts, and not a hint of the wound remains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twelfth time he dreams of the Demon, Eichi is eighteen. He's grown accustomed to eerie blue light that pervades the castle once per year, and no longer needs to stand on his toes to look out at the window at the Great Calamity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi thinks, looking up to the moon's surface, that this year it may very well kill him. His health deteriorates with every breath he takes, and just standing by the windowsill strains his body. With each coughing fit, he warms up to the idea of the Great Calamity more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd be lovely to die at the moon's hands, he thinks; anything would be better than withering away because of his own body's failures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His single apprehension this year comes from the knowledge that Keito is out there, fighting the Great Calamity as one of the Sage's Wizards. If the Great Calamity manages to kill Eichi, will that mean that Keito will have failed, that he'll have turned to stone miles upon miles away? Or, if he survived and came home only to be greeted with Eichi's corpse, would he turn and make the second promise he'll have ever made in his life, and the first he'll have made without intending to keep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would all be much simpler if Keito were not one of the Sage's Wizards. If Keito were still here, he'd sit at Eichi's bedside and ask Eichi not to go, so of course Eichi would stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there's no one here to ask him to stay, so Eichi doesn't bother continuing that line of thought. He prepares himself for bed with care, choosing his favorite sleepwear and making sure to lie down as comfortably as he can. He's prepared to sleep, and sleep, and never again awaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before he's swept to the realm of unconsciousness, he thinks that this may be the first time he's grateful for the Demon's presence in his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Demon seems to anticipate this, already grinning at him the moment Eichi's eyes flutter open.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Came here to die, huh?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shouldn't you be fighting the Great Calamity right now?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eichi grumbles, pretending not to be relieved. Nothing could be more miserable than dying alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What business do you have bothering me during my final moments?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You gloomy bastard,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Demon laughs, grabbing ahold of Eichi's hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Shouldn't you thank me for bothering to come all this way?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi lets the Demon take his hand, but makes no effort to return his grasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Mm, should I? I was hoping to sleep in peace."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's no way you'd want to go so easily."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Demon pulls him forward, so that they're standing chest to chest. He looks more human up close, his menacing silhouette exchanged for a charming smile. It makes Eichi feel a bit weaker than usual. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And even if you did, I wouldn't let you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, yes, who would you come to bother when you're shirking your duties as one of the Sage's Wizards?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't think I could find another person on this Earth who's quite like you. So, I'd prefer to keep you around as long as possible."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, I won't be around for long. Even if my health didn't act up the way it does, you'd still long outlive me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's the unfortunate thing, isn't it?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Demon sighs, probably for the first time in Eichi's memory, and leans his forehead against Eichi's. His eyes are bright and burning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Say, if it meant you could live forever, would you become a wizard?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi laughs against the Demon's lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What kind of question is that? You, of all people, should know how I feel about becoming a wizard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Demon doesn't share his laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Even if it means becoming hated by all the humans that revere you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You say that as if I'm not already hated."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This surely isn't news to the Demon, but Eichi still catches the minute twitch of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Even if… even if it means that you'll have no escape from me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi doesn't respond immediately, feigning a pensive expression. When the Demon's brows knit, he giggles, and says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm in no position to turn you away. Even if I didn't live eternally, I'd still be stuck by your side forevermore, wouldn't I?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Eichi were to name the look on the Demon's face, he'd say: </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Demon's face melts into something entirely unfamiliar, a look so kind and affectionate that Eichi almost wonders if he's looking at a different person.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you're sure, Eichi… then please open your mouth."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi blinks in surprise, but does as asked. There's a moment of stillness, then, long enough for a bead of sweat to glide down Eichi's neck but too short for him to get the chance to question the Demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, gentler than Eichi would think possible, the Demon leans forward to kiss him, squeezing Eichi's hand tight and pushing something smooth and hard into his mouth. By the time he pulls away, the stone in his mouth has already dissolved, and by the time he's made that discovery, the Demon has disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he wakes up with a heavy gasp. He's distinctly aware of this, and only this: he shouldn't be alive right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so surprised that he almost misses the small stone on his bedside table. Before the maids can enter his room and interrogate him, he slips it into his mouth, and feels it dissipate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi properly meets the Demon for the first time when he's twenty. The Great Calamity has come and gone, but Eichi has not seen anyone in his dreams. He feels a bit terrified at the prospect that the Demon may have turned to stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Calamity is every bit as deadly to him as it was when he was human, and vicious bouts of illness still leave him bedridden. Biological immortality is not the same as immunity, but Eichi, prideful as ever, pretends this is not the case, and pushes himself towards the master bedroom's balcony anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Calamity still looms over the city, a menace plain to see. It may well kill Eichi now, and no one would be concerned, because the young master is a wizard and thus better gone than near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Eichi stands there silently, watching the reflection of the moon pulse in the garden's pond. He thinks that it's a good night to be alive, and were he still human, it would be a good night to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's then, as he thinks that, that a sudden, sharp pain courses through him, stemming from the harrowingly clear dip between his shoulder blades. It feels as though a fire has been set upon his back, that something new, and dangerous, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span> is sprouting from within him. In the moment, he wonders if he's grown wings to fly him off to the heavens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not a pair of wings, of course, but the image of a lily engraved upon his skin — a crest. Without telling his parents or the family staff, Eichi quietly packs his bags and sets off for the wizards' manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first wizard he meets there is Keito, who nags and whines about how he shouldn't be here — he's not even a wizard! — but still guides him through the manor. Eichi can tell, by the glimmer of hope in Keito's eyes, that his friend is not upset that he's no longer human, not really, not when the other option would have likely been meeting him again as a corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're walking through the dining hall when someone tall and lanky shoulders towards them, swinging an arm 'round Keito's neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Rei!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keito squawks, but their visitor just laughs, and Eichi's too busy staring at those red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes to pay notice to his friend's clamor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing right before him, he finds, is the Demon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think eating a mana stone turns you to a wizard but... I cared more about the story I had in my head than lore I'm sorry,,<br/>Also I imagined that Rei would become a Sage's Wizard fairly young, and his personality ended up being closer to Deadmanz era for,, no reason I'm sorry.<br/>Most mhyk characters just call the others by their first name so I had Keito call Rei by his first name</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>